


Insufferable Pain

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Guinevere!Eggsy, Happy Ending, M/M, PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote>





	Insufferable Pain

 

       从外面安静的街道看去，透过二楼敞开的窗子可以瞧见一片温暖的黄光。

       屋子的年轻主人推了推几乎空掉的玻璃杯，不易察觉地叹了口气。成年八哥犬在他腿边来回蹭着，偶尔咬咬自己主人的裤脚，俨然是一副不知所措的姿态。他宠溺地看看它，然后端起杯子，一口喝掉仅剩的伏特加。经过长久训练，现在的他已经可以毫无困难地接受烈酒入喉带来的刺激。

       然而这半年来，他无所事事，连最简单的任务都没份。

       “Merlin，”他开启眼镜的通讯功能，只有声音可以传过去。

       “Galahad？”Merlin惊讶的声音传来。

       “是我。”他的手指仍旧玩弄着玻璃杯，“Arthur在干嘛？”

       沉默片刻，Merlin的声音再度响起，“还在与其它分部负责人开会。”

       他不自觉地啃咬着指甲，“我想他了。”

       这回应似乎让Merlin松了口气，他声线里的紧绷感消失了。“他明天中午就会回来，你可以在他回来前订好餐馆。”

       “好主意。”他轻笑，“没事了，晚安，Merlin。”

       “晚安，Galahad。”

       他将眼镜摘下，从书桌前猛地起身。八哥犬被自己主人的动作惊得往后退了步。

       扫了一眼墙上整整齐齐的太阳报，他下定决心一般走到墙角，踮起脚，取下了最上面的那张王妃结婚的报纸，叠好塞进口袋里。之后他走出书房，拐个弯，进到了主人房。

       主卧室一尘不染，内置的家具井然有序。他回忆起许许多多个清晨里，一缕阳光是如何吵醒一对睡梦中的恋人。他慵懒地蜷在Harry光裸的胸前，小声抱怨恼人的阳光是如此不近人情，然而甜腻的怨声也未能让Harry完全清醒过来。他半睁着眼，放下了全部的戒备之心，强壮的双臂松松垮垮地绕着恋人的腰，然后用沙哑的低音在对方耳边安抚，再睡一会儿， _我的爱_ 。

       他多么希望能再在那柔软的床上躺一会儿，也许五分钟，也许十分钟，也许更长时间。甜蜜的回忆让他不自觉笑了，却又在嘴中尝到了强烈的苦涩。他恋恋不舍地吸着房间里Harry残余的气味，让肺部去记忆这些不断运动的分子，再等一会儿，他舒展开紧绷的四肢，就多停留一秒。

       最后环视了一圈卧室里的物品，Eggsy走过去，抱起了在门口徘徊不定的八哥犬。

       “告诉他，我走了。”他低头，将吻轻轻地印在八哥犬的头上。

       经过一楼卫生间时，他驻足停留。推开那扇虚掩着的门，泡菜先生的标本栩栩如生，它被处理得很好。Eggsy腾出一只手，摸摸有点发硬的约克夏犬毛，那双眼此时此刻似乎充满了悲伤与不舍。

       他猛地倒吸一口气，不禁发出呜咽声，仿佛某只不知名的手掐住了他的脖子。

       “不要想我。”

       他不住地抽噎，滚烫的泪水溢出了眼眶。

_“我爱你。”_

 

       六个月前——

_“他来救你了。”_

       _“……”_

       _“可惜只落得这个下场。”_

       _“……不——”_

        “Harry！”

       他惊喘着从床上弹起，却一双被强有力的大手按住肩膀压回去。

       “放开我！”他拼命扭动着，企图挣开这恐怖的束缚。

       那双手转而紧紧捧住了他的双颊，成年男子的重量压上来，他感觉到对方温暖干燥的额头与自己的冷汗直冒的皮肤紧紧贴在一起。他张开嘴，想尖声惊叫。

       “嘘——好孩子，你已经醒来了。”男人用诱哄的语气说道，“Eggsy，Eggsy，看着我，你现在很安全，没有人伤害你。”

       终于，他意识到自己的视线并不是一片黑暗，光从脸与脸之间的细缝钻进来。

       “你是谁？”双眼正在适应刺眼的光线，他逐渐平静下来，眼前这张放大的面孔是那么熟悉，他应该记得起来的。

       “Harry Hart，”男人说，他湿润的气息扑打在自己脸上，好痒。

       “Harry，”他重复了一遍。“你还活着？”

       “我当然活着。”Eggsy终于认清了这张脸，他怎么会不认得？Harry脸上每一条皱纹他都记得一清二楚；每时每刻，他琥珀般的眼瞳似乎都在宠溺地望着自己。

       “太好了。”Harry还活着，刚才他只是在做梦。他怎么能做那样的梦？真实得仿佛曾经发生过。“太好了，他们没有伤害你。”

       这话刚出口，Harry便愣住了，他的眼中闪过一丝不可捉摸的情感。

       “怎么了？”他无法解读对方的表情。

       “没什么。”Harry开始慢慢松开钳制他的双手，“我现在要放开你了，Eggsy，向我保证你能冷静下来。”

       他被这话吓了一大跳，何时他做不到冷静二字了？

      “我能。”他用自己最最最平静的声音回答道。“你放心好了，Harry。”

       等Harry的身体移开，Eggsy才意识到自己的汗水甚至打湿了对方的衬衣。他环视这个房间，发现不过是Kingsman的医护室，但这房间没有消毒水的气味，他甚至闻不到药品的气味。

       “为什么我在这？”他想坐起来，却牵动了手背扎着的针管。“这玩意又是什么？”

       “葡萄糖。”Harry优雅地坐回到病床旁的椅子上，“你昏迷一个星期了。”

       “我干嘛了？”Eggsy惊奇地发现只有背部发酸，他显然没受什么太严重的皮外伤，骨头以及肌肉都好端端的贴在他身上。

       “你的上一个任务……” 十分难得，Harry居然犹豫了。Eggsy怀疑地眯起眼睛，他们彼此都知道，不该有任何谎言夹在两人中间。

       “我的上一个任务？”他敦促着对方说下去。

       “他们囚禁了你二十天。救出你时，我们发现你严重营养不良。”

       “就这么多了？”他的头骨深处似乎传来阵阵钝痛。

       “还有一些精神崩溃。”Harry补充道。

       Eggsy沉重又缓慢地点点头，他的第一个念头竟然不是回想起昏迷前的事，而是，他是否又要经受一轮烦人的心理测评。

       他本应该坚持下来的。如果只是普通的囚禁，他不该在短短二十天就精神崩溃。Eggsy清楚地记得，Kingsman训练里，有一项曾经狠狠地磨练过他们的意志，保证了每一位特工都有着超乎寻常的毅力与坚定无比的信念。然而，一定是发生了什么，彻底击垮了自己最后的防线。

 _Harry_ ，他突然意识到。

       “是你……对吗？”

       “什么？”Harry疑惑了。

       他迟疑了片刻，万分不情愿地吐出了完整的句子。“他们利用你来击垮我。”

       “利用我……击垮什么？”

       Harry不知道，他无意识地屏住了呼吸，也许，没有任何人知道。Eggsy忽然感觉到有硬块哽住喉咙，刹那间，他充满了委屈，想冲进Harry的怀里放声大哭。他以为那些人杀了Harry，以为自己的失误害死了眼前的男人。那竟然不梦，是事实。

       “没什么。”他开心地摇摇头，内心再也无法忍受这份愉悦，于是他喜极而泣，任由一道道泪水从眼眶滑落。他执起Harry放在膝盖上的手，像对待珍宝一样，仔仔细细地抚摸对方指节上的硬茧。

       他欣喜无比。

       八个月前——

       Eggsy一直以为Kingsman的特工比较擅长完成短期任务，然而Merlin刚递给他那份文件夹里的资料却显示，他们也会放长线钓大鱼。

      “我没见过他。”Eggsy盯着照片上陌生男人的脸。

       “你当然没见过他，”Merlin翻了个白眼。“他在三年前就成功地潜入了这个科技制造公司，那时候你还不知道自己在哪儿呢。”

       Eggsy淘气地吐吐舌头，三年前啊，他大概刚从海军陆战队里退出。

      “那现在呢？”他又低下头，漫不经心地浏览着眼前的资料。

      Merlin轻描淡写地回答道：“死了。”

       “什么？”Eggsy震惊了，他抬起头，恰好对上Merlin黯淡的目光。“我都没——”

       “你那天不在伦敦总部，”Merlin有点不耐烦地打断他，似乎不愿意回想起那段记忆。“回归正题吧，Galahad。现在，我们需要你去完成他未尽的职责。”

      Eggsy不再想开玩笑了，他认认真真阅读着余下的文字。

      “它名下有两个世界顶尖的仿生学生物研究室，去年在印度注册了一个空壳公司来大量采购这些……唔，这都是些啥啊？”

       “钛合金、钴铬钼合金、超低碳不锈钢材料。”

       “制造什么？”

       “这三种材料可用在人工髋关节手术上，硬度和弹性都与人类骨头非常相似，我们推测他们打算用它们制造仿生骨。”

      “为什么科技公司会想向仿生学靠拢？”

       “科技制造公司，”Merlin纠正Eggsy的错误。“不止是这些，Kay最后的的加密文件还显示了空壳公司今年新的采购项目——纳米级神经元晶体管。”

       Eggsy瞪大了双眼，“Merlin，不要告诉我这是在演科幻电影。”

       “仿生机器人和人工智能早就不是什么科幻了。”Merlin叹了口气，“人们每天上网浏览时遇到的推送广告就是靠低级人工智能完成的，你手机上那个叫Siri 的家伙也是。好了，Eggsy，这些你都不需要太在意。这个储存硬盘你拿好，你喊它U盘都可以。它的压缩算法不同一般企业级的储存器，这么小一块大概可以 ——”Merlin顿了顿，露出一丝得意的神色，“存下十个大英图书馆的资料。”

       “需要我去干什么？”

       “接手剩下的工作。”Merlin将储存盘放在桌上，“这次任务政府和我们耗费了三年，成果却少得可怜，最终决定采取最粗暴的方式。你要知道，Galahad，我们不止牺牲了Kay，还有军情六局的两名技术人员和一名特工。”Merlin犹豫了一下，还是决定告诉眼前这位年轻人真相。“我们两个机构花了一个月进行搜索，依旧找不到他们的尸体。”

      Eggsy已经听得目瞪口呆，然而Merlin最后一句话却让他的心彻底一沉。如果他失败了，那么他也许会付出生命的代价。这个牺牲让他一下子就想到了Harry，他知道这个任务交给了他吗？

       “为什么是我？”Eggsy不是在逃避责任，他只是想要合理的解释。

       “你的背景最好伪造。”Merlin平静地回答，“再退一步讲，就算他们发现你撒谎，等他们调查出你的经历之后，可能也只当你是投机分子或者商业间谍。”

       “好吧，”Eggsy没好气地哼了一声，不就是他的平民身份好利用吗？“用这东西拷贝他们的机密文件就可以了？”他指着桌上的黑色U盘。

      “不，我们需要所有的资料，所以必须进入他们设立在芬兰哈米纳的总数据中心，在此之前你得进行三个星期的相关培训。”Merlin说，然后丢给他一块蓝色工作牌。“这是通过Kay以前的工作牌复制出来的，你的身份已经伪造好了。剩下的我只能说，祝你好运。”

      他艰难地咬了咬嘴唇。

      Harry一定知道这个任务派给了他，因为也许只有他才能全身而退。

       根据Merlin在通讯器那头的指示，Eggsy在迷宫一般的大型服务器之间快速又安静地奔跑着。尽管服务器没日没夜地运行，这房间依旧比其他房间更冷，他不由得拉紧了身上的深色工作服。仅有二十分钟时间来完成拷贝的工作，包含进入房间和逃跑的时间。

      “Galahad，我只能告诉你一遍指令，培训的课程都还记得吗？”

       “就算我不想在三星期里成为黑客，你们也逼着我这样做了，基础语言我还是懂的。”Eggsy紧紧地抓住了手里的电脑，他脖子上吊着一个月前Merlin交给他的储存器。“好了，我到了，告诉我是哪个端口？”

      尽管Merlin是个天才，他们还是花了五分钟才攻破对方军用级别的防火墙。操他的，Eggsy低声骂了一句。他将储存硬盘接上自己带来的电脑，然后又输入了一串指令，显示屏上的数据开始疯狂地跳跃。

       “哎——操，Merlin，你看到了吗？这得花多久？”

      “这还真是——”

      Merlin的声音突然变得不重要了，他感觉到一支枪正用力抵着他的背，那力度几乎要戳穿他的皮肉。他突然意识到，也许所有潜入这里的特工都没有全身而退的可能。

       “你好啊，小朋友。”

       紧接着是一声果决的枪响。

 

 

      白房子映射在午后的阳光里，散发着淡淡的金光。Harry走进自己的家门，J.B.闻声立刻从客厅的角落里窜出来，一个劲儿往他裤腿处蹭。他抱起成年八哥犬，小狗冲着他发出呜咽的叫声。

      “他去哪儿了？”他原本紧绷的表情顿时柔和下来。

      Eggsy难得没有在他出远门时联系他，Harry只当是男孩的一时赌气。然而Merlin在他刚下喷气式飞机就找上了他，告诉他Galahad的异常表现。

      八哥犬焦躁不安地在他怀里蹭着，它叫着，仿佛提醒Harry，那位年轻的主人似乎忘记给它喂食了。于是Harry走进厨房找到肉罐头，打开盖子倒进J.B.的盆子里，饿坏了的八哥犬立刻遗忘了这位年长者温暖的怀抱。

       Harry走上二楼，主卧室里空无一人，床铺整整齐齐，似乎从未没有人在那儿躺过。

       他退出主卧室，拐进自己的办公房间。红棕色实木桌上仍旧是那盏弯曲成直角的银色台灯，他的电脑盖合起，安安静静地压在小牛皮垫上，唯一的入侵者是那个空掉的玻璃杯

      他拿起玻璃杯，在手中转动。

       下一秒，Harry就发现墙上报道戴安娜王妃结婚的太阳报被带走了。

 

_Eggsy_ _，醒来。_

       挣扎中，他蹬开了被子。Eggsy猛地睁开眼睛，试图坐起来。

 _没有人想伤害你_ ，Harry的话开始回荡在他脑海里。Eggsy侧过头，盯着不远处的镜子，真难看。

       两个星期了，他恢复得很快，唯有背部偶尔传来一阵瘙痒，不过无伤大雅。医生已经允许他吃流质食物，他的胃因为长期的饥饿，消化功能受损，变得不堪一击。Eggsy不在乎自己到底吃了什么，他倒是担心这样下去会毁了自己辛辛苦苦锻炼出来的身材。伴随着原本紧贴在骨头上的肌肉减少，他能感觉到囤积在体内的爆发力逐渐消失，而他无能为力。频繁的噩梦不愿意放他走，就像是关押他的牢笼，一次次裂开覆满铁锈的口子，成功地将他吞回去。

       Harry关切的声音能减轻他的痛苦，可他不能在Eggsy每一次从噩梦中逃脱后都及时赶来。

       现在，除了医生和Harry，他不想见任何人。Roxy来探望过他一次，Eggsy却假装睡着了。女孩发现了他的小伎俩，然而她是那么善解人意，只是在他脸颊上留下轻轻一吻，便离开了。他知道自己有多难看，失眠一直困扰着他，不光是黑眼圈，原本漂亮的金棕色头发也失去了光泽。即便知道如此，他也没有欲望去改变现状。那段记忆无时不刻都在折磨他的神经，噩梦频繁的日子里，他为此喊哑了嗓子。

       他一次次提醒自己， _Harry没死_ ，也没有被敌人砍掉右手，那些狗养的东西骗了他，狡诈的心理战术。然而，他依旧无法忘记当时万念俱灰的感觉。

       他用舌头舔舔上腭倒数第二颗臼齿的牙槽，之前装有氰化物的小机关已经被摘掉了。

       它是他接手那个任务时Merlin要求装上的。

       “这不是预防机制。”Merlin带着橡胶手套的指尖如羽毛般轻轻碰了碰Eggsy的牙槽。这玩意并不代表他质疑眼前特工的忠诚与忠心。“Kay落了个尸骨无存，我们也不知道他死前经历了什么。要我说，这是以防万一。”他把手指从他口中撤出，摘下手套。“是你最后的自我保护措施。”

       “我懂的，”年轻的特工点点头，“你不想让我死得太难看嘛。”

       Merlin瞪了他眼。

       现在想起来，在那二十天里——姑且相信是这么多天吧，他曾经无数次想咬开匿藏在臼齿里的毒药，一了百了。他不会向敌人妥协，但他仍旧不甘心，内心深处期待着某人能像耶稣基督般降临。

 

       麻醉药的作用消去，他缓缓睁开眼睛，吃惊地发现自己竟然活着。

       贯穿身体的子弹在他身上凿了个洞，却有人帮他处理过伤口，甚至细心地绑上了绷带。Eggsy转动着僵硬的身体，他身处一间没有窗的屋子里，昏暗的黄色灯光从顶部落下。艰难地坐起，手撑在地板上，紧紧锁在腕部的电子手铐撞上了身后的墙面，发出沉闷的一声。

       这儿的设施只比监狱好一点。他开始了不知昼夜的生活，灯管从不熄灭，每天也只有一顿饭从门外送来。Eggsy有种错觉，他是这些人的小白鼠，他们让他丧失时间的概念，消耗他的体能，看看他能坚持多久。

       有趣的是，仅此而已，拷问和折磨似乎是多余的。他被带出去过好几次，大部分都是为了更换绷带，处理伤口，仅有一次是盘查，但他什么都没有吐露。

       之后，他就是这颗星球上的最后遗民，被永久地抛弃在这间牢房里。

       唯一令Eggsy安慰的是，这些人什么都得不到。眼镜和储存盘落入敌人手中，但Kingsman的设备也不是吃素的。技术部通过远程控制，在特工牺牲后的短短几秒内，迅速抹除上面所有的信息，确保没人能通过这些设备追踪到总部。即使是Galahad，Merlin也不会手下留情，他不会念在Harry和他的关系上有所迟疑。

       他是多么想念Harry额角上扭曲的伤疤，想摸摸它，亲吻它，虔诚得如赶往麦加的朝圣者。Harry死里逃生后，他们度过了一段幸福的日子。但是干他们这一行，得有点觉悟，不论是Harry还是他，总会有人先走一步。

       Eggsy悲观地审视着自己所处的境地，这是要永无天日了啊。

       Merlin才不会蠢到多派一个骑士来送死。他发誓，如果能活着再见Merlin，他绝对要踹掉对方的屁股，操你的身份伪造，屁用没有。

       他不知道自己在牢房里呆了多少小时，多少天，多少星期。

       牢房的门打开了，他抬起头，陌生男子笔直地站在隔间外，Eggsy一眼就看出对方的西装并非订制。真他妈好笑，都这样了，他还在关心乱七八糟的东西。他努力集中注意力，只要敌人有一丝松懈，他就能反制对方。体力的确大不如从前，但他也将消耗降至最低点，此刻，他全身的肌肉如张满的弓一样紧绷，他随时可以进攻。

       “日安，Unwin先生。”

       那男人喊他什么？

       “他来救你了。”

       Eggsy错愕，他的心跳加快了， _他_ 指的是谁？

       “可惜只落得这个下场。”那人优雅地笑笑，从身后抽出个透明密封袋。

       里面是只血淋淋的右手，纯金戒指紧紧箍在发青的小指上。

  

       Arthur面如死灰。

       Merlin低着头，死死瞪着平板屏幕。他面前放着刚倒好的拿破仑白兰地。

       那男人的喉结上下动了动，“致Galahad。”

       Merlin已经尽力了。他倾尽平生所学去破解对方的防火墙，但是，没有Galahad的内部接应，企图从外部攻破这种级别的防火墙简直是异想天开。失去Galahad的挫败感差点吞噬了这名老手，他的拳头狠狠砸进键盘，惊到另外两名正在工作的军需官。

       潜意识里，Merlin不相信Galahad就这么死了。但是潜意识的愿望不该影响他的分析，判断受太多主观影响了，众骑士会根据他的判断认为有营救Galahad的必要，然而他根本没有自信保证下一名骑士活着回来。

       事不过三，他们已经失去了Kay和Galahad，再多的牺牲都是无谓。

       “致Galahad，”他举起手中沉甸甸的杯子。

 

       其实到现在，Eggsy还没能弄明白Harry究竟如何将他救出来的，但他知道代价一定是惨重的。令他奇怪的是，刚才通往圆桌会议室的路上，他见到了几个冷冰冰的新面孔。

       噩梦还在继续，但他还是坐回了属于Galahad的座位，幼稚得像讨糖的小孩子。然后，看到了姗姗来迟的Kay。

       会议刚结束，他就揪住了Harry的鸽灰色翻领，Merlin站在一边，竟没阻止他鲁莽的行为。

       “为什么Kay他妈的会活着？”

       Harry依旧保持着居高临下的姿态，他似乎从来都不会怯弱。“Galahad。”

       “对不起，”他突然意识到自己在做什么，然后松开手往后退，拉开了两人的距离。

       Harry摘下眼镜，疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁骨。Eggsy目不转睛地盯着他额前丑陋的疤痕，不禁一阵心疼。

       他努力平复自己激动的心情，视线在两人之间转来转去。“你们一并救出了Kay？”

       这是他能给出最理想的推测，可是Harry和Merlin没有立刻回复他，而是互相对视了一眼，Eggsy立刻明白，这是两人特有的交流方式。不是在说，要不要告诉他，而是，他能不能接受？

       他的前导师重新带好眼镜。

       “你失踪的时候，Kay联系了我们。”Harry冷冰冰地说道。这语气不是针对Eggsy，是某些事实，令这个男人产生了强烈的厌恶感，他此时的声线或许可以切开一具血肉之躯。“然后，我们才发现自己犯了个错误。所有人都以为Kay替我们做了三年的卧底，实际上——”他有意在这里停住了，Eggsy用急切的眼神催促眼前的男人继续说下去。“倒是他在我们这里卧底了多年。这三年的任务不过都是幌子，高风险的任务更容易获得我们的信任。其实上个世纪末时，政府就一直希望伦敦总部成为军情六局的影子机构，于是他们制定了一个计划。和Kay同一届，还有三名候选人都是他们偷偷安插进来的。”

       “然后他们成功了？”

       Merlin自嘲般哼了一声。

       Eggsy摇摇头，他指的不是这个。“我是说……他们的计划。”

       这才是最艰难的部分。Harry的唇线绷紧，牙齿咬住下唇，Merlin给了他个“我来继续”的眼神。

       “我们达成了一个协定。”

       像是有人给Eggsy从头到脚泼了盆刺骨的冰水，他的嘴一张一合，像可笑的金鱼，好半天才问道：“什么意思？”

       “就是他们想要的，伦敦总部成为军情六局的影子机构，替他们卖命。”Merlin补充道，“你会有机会见见那些没有代号的新人。”

       已经见到了，然而不该是这样的。“为什么要答应他们？牺牲我——”

       “Eggsy！”Harry严厉地打断了他。“不管救不救你，我们都会走到今天这一步。早在你加入Kingsman之前，Kay就已经成为我们的一员，渗透仅仅是时间的问题。这不是你的错，派你过去完全是多此一举。”

       这样说只是为了让他好过一点罢了，也真不是他的错。可究竟是哪里不对，让多米诺骨牌轰然倒下？

       Merlin沉重地叹了口气，似乎在回忆当时犯下的错误。“就算牺牲你，我们依旧无力改变现状。他们一直在游说董事会成员，Arthur这个职位，并没有决策权，不过是最后一道小小的门槛。Chester King——如果你还记得他，已经妥协了，为了换取诺亚方舟的船票。”Merlin说到这里时，不屑地哼了声。“我知道，他那套‘病毒’的说辞挺有说服力的，但还不够。”他又摇了摇头，“一群自己人都保不住的家伙，现在他们缺人，恨不得把两个机构合在一起。”

       这话他的确听进去了。

       “Arthur是最后一道门槛，因为Arthur领导着众骑士。”他重复这句话，双眼危险地眯起，此时Eggsy的思路清晰了起来。这就像是打仗，如果你不能使整支军队臣服，那么可以试试对他们的统领者动点脑筋。如果这个领导者不容易受到诱惑，也要记住，他终究是凡人，总会有自己的弱点。“Kay发现我是现任Arthur的弱点，不论他是以何种形式得到这一信息的，他都对你施压了，是吧？”他想起自己犯下的错误，那只血淋淋的手是如何撕裂了他最后的理智，让他再一次陷入绝望境地。此刻他头痛疼欲裂，而他只是隐藏起这份胀痛，转向Harry，眼睛直勾勾地盯着对方的脸。学学这个男人，他不再有丝毫怯弱。

       好长时间，站在他面前的两个人都没有说话。

       “Eggsy，我们永远都珍视自己的同伴，包括你。”Harry叹了口气，双肩微微垮下来，似乎刚才Eggsy的质问才是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。“你需要明白的是，人才是最重要的。置一个冷冰冰的机构于生命之上，这是我们经常持有的偏见，在整体利益中我们总是忽视个人需求，并视之为理所当然。”

       Eggsy耷拉下头，他不会因为这番话而动摇自己的信念，他依旧愿意为自己所拥有的荣誉献上一切。但是，看看他眼前这两个男人吧，他们在此处寻到自身的价值，付出了半辈子的时间，然而，这样的牺牲没有带给他们任何保障，他们的生命时时刻刻都会陷入危险的境地。

       他深深吸了一口气。全身仿佛被掏空了，四肢变得疲软无力，下一秒就可以瘫在地上。如果真的存在灵魂，他想大概也被某种不知名的漩涡吸走了一部分。“所有人都接受了它吗？包括你们？”

       他们脸上看不出任何情绪，他也没有费心去破解对方微小的表情。

       最终，他苦声笑道：“那么，乌托邦结束了？”

       显然，Merlin和Harry都不赞成这个说法。

       “ _乌托邦从不存在。_ ”

 

       依旧有好的一方面，他们不用再束手束脚或者伪造一大堆官方证件了。不过依旧没有人感谢他们的付出与牺牲。

 

       Eggsy泡在浴缸里，水流顺着他的背部肌肉滑下。他仍能感觉愈合的伤口火辣辣地灼烧着皮肤。他的睡眠时间减少到三小时，记忆力和注意力均大幅下降，Harry拒绝让他归队，为此他们大吵了一架。他知道自己需要调整好状态，才有可能回去，但这就像对哮喘症患者说，四周都是空气，为什么你还是会呼吸困难呢？

       双腿屈起，他的头埋进膝盖。 _他知道自己大概不能承担第三次失去Harry。_

 

       整整一个星期，Harry都没有走出自己的房子。

       在他意识到Eggsy带走那张太阳报作为纪念品时，他就明白了，要等上很长一段时间，年轻人的生机与活力才会再出现在这个家里。没人能预测年轻人什么时候回来，他也不能用自己习得多年的追踪手段寻找那孩子——这名离家出走的优秀特工本身就是反侦察高手。能做的只有等，等到自己老眼昏花，等到双鬓发白，等到哪天，他精疲力尽，再也回想不起与Eggsy相关的记忆，在清晨顽皮的阳光里，他一个劲儿地往自己的怀里钻，试图避开恼人的光线，却是徒劳。

       八哥犬在他腿边蹭着，无助地叫着，仿佛询问Harry他原来的主人去哪里了。

       他弯下腰，抱起J.B.，“你想他了？”

       小狗当然不会回答他的问题，它只会发出悲哀的呜咽声。

       他将小心翼翼J.B.放在自己的大腿上，小狗乖乖地趴在那儿，任由另一位主人抚摸。

       “我也是。”他如鲠在喉，“我也非常想他。”

 

       两年后，莫斯科。

       红场上的人影稀稀疏疏，乌云就笼罩在所有人的头顶。毕竟是下雨天，加之已经进入九月底，室外气温大不如从前那般温暖。

       下火车之前，为了应对糟糕的天气，Harry就在深灰色条纹西装外套上了随身带的浅色大衣。他撑着伞，在红场西南侧驻足，克里姆林宫东墙令人肃然起敬。尽管天气不佳，还是有几名游客的，他们在经过红场时，匆匆一瞥由红色花岗岩与黑色长石建成的列宁陵墓，便算是游览过了。

       很快他就发现了自己的目标。那人穿着随意，却依旧容易辨别。

       他手中拿着相机，用外套裹着，深蓝色鸭舌帽压得很低，颈部露出的肤色比以前深了些许。Harry猜测也许是因为出门太过匆忙，他忘了带雨伞，于是只好任由冰冷的雨水浸透自己里面的衣服。年轻男子的游览似乎快结束了，Harry知道，如果不抓住这次机会，那么下次再找到他，又是遥遥无期。

       他们之间只有不到一百码的距离，然而这样的距离也足够远了。他迈开步子，踏着雨水走了过去。

       他用黑伞罩住了年轻人。

       “你看上去快冻僵了，Eggsy。”

 

       这儿就像是富丽堂皇的地下宫殿。

       其实这不是Harry第一次搭乘莫斯科地铁，但每一次，他都会在内心发出这样的感叹。年轻人低头检查差点被雨水浸湿的相机，时不时就偷瞄一下身边的年长男子，还以为自己没被发现。Harry忍住上挑嘴角的冲动，两年过去了，他依旧没有什么变化。

       “下一站就是了。” Eggsy提醒他，然后用俄语轻声念出那个站点的名字。

       Harry用同样的语言回了他一句“我知道了”。

       他租下的房子更像是一间小型公寓，还带着厨房。

       Eggsy走进客厅，立刻摘掉帽子，将它和湿掉的外套与相机一并摆在客厅的茶几上，他局促地转向才把大衣脱下的Harry，一时间无言。Harry注意到他的唇色很淡，一定是刚才在外面被冻坏了。

       “去洗个热水澡，”Harry建议到，他眨眨眼睛，关切地看着眼前的男孩。“我可以等你。”

       对方乖乖地点了点头，消失在拐角处的卧室，再出来时手里拿着换洗的衣服和浴巾。

       等待年轻人时，Harry走出客厅，来到厨房，发现了热水壶和藏在储物柜里的袋泡茶。他不需要喝上一杯热茶来驱除体内的寒意，但是Eggsy一定需要。他扫了眼腕部的手表，还有时间。

       室内的温度比室外好点，况且才冲了个热水澡，于是Eggsy套着运动短裤，上身穿着白色短袖，便走出来了。

       Harry看到后皱了皱眉头，显然不满年轻人这身单薄的穿着。

       “你穿这个。”他把大衣拿起，递给对方。Eggsy愣了片刻，然而在他开口拒绝之前，Harry就不容置疑地为对方披上了。“我来不是为了照顾病人的。”他硬着心肠，愣是说出了这句口是心非之言。

       然后年轻人突然就笑了，“谢谢。”他一只手拿着毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，另一只手把大衣的前襟翻领抓在一起，一屁股坐在沙发上，看到了茶几上冒着热气的茶杯。

       “你不喝吗？”他抬起头，望着Harry。

       “你只有这一只茶杯。”Harry哼了一声，“其它的都是马克杯和喝空的酒瓶。”

       Eggsy吃吃地笑了，Harry多么怀念这笑声，他的表情稍微柔和了。

       “噢，Harry。”他们重逢后Eggsy第一次叫他的名字，“还是那么顽固不化。”他不会告诉对方这只茶杯其实是装饰品，只因没地方可摆，他才丢到了厨房的某个角落。

       Harry低垂下眼，安静地看着年轻人腾出一只手端起茶杯。他有不计其数的疑问，也知道自己有无数种打开对方话匣子的方式。

       “你在这儿住多久了？”他没有坐下，而是与年轻人拉开了距离，走到茶几另一边。

       “快两个月了。”

       他若有所思地点点头。

       “是谁告诉你我在这儿的？”Eggsy放下茶杯，之前苍白的面色已经恢复了红润。

       Harry叹口气，回答道：“用不着谁去费心找你，你还在印度时我们就发现了。”

       “那可是八个月前的事了，”Eggsy撅起嘴巴，似乎在检讨自己的粗心大意。“不过我也没想躲着你们啊，你知道的。我告诉了我妈，再等一段时间我就会回伦敦去。”

       Harry瞪了年轻人一眼，“一年前你是这样告诉你母亲的。”

       “这你也知道。”Eggsy做了个无辜的表情，他金棕色的头发还是湿漉漉，但至少没有滴水了。“谁让我发现马丘比丘和玻利维亚的盐湖了呢。”

       好一会儿，两人都没有再说话。Eggsy只是继续小口喝着茶，而Harry透过窗子看向外面，发现雨已经停了，附在玻璃上的雨滴一动不动，仿佛永久凝固在那儿。

       “所以，你准备说服我回去？”Eggsy的声音再度传来。

       他花了几秒钟去思考这个问题，然后发现自己也不清楚最初来这儿的本意。他的确是非常非常想念Eggsy，想念他曾经的陪伴，想念他笑起来时，脸颊上小小的酒窝。可时光魔力依然是如此强大，原本强烈无比的思念逐渐变成细水长流的痛楚，他无数次想找Merlin探讨年轻人离开的原因，然而，似乎没人愿意提起这名擅离职守的前任特工。

       “我不知道。”他承认了自己的疑惑，却并不因此而羞愧。“我当然想你回去，可是Kingsman已经不是你曾经以为的那样了，让你回去——”

       Eggsy的苦笑声打断了他，“你不知道我为什么离开。”

       他没说话。

       于是年轻人继续说道，“不，其实你知道，Harry。”Eggsy靠着沙发背，闭上眼睛，披在身上的大衣一侧滑落下来。“那件事上，没有谁对谁错。还是我太年轻了，当我想不明白某些事情的时候，接受不了某些事实时，我宁愿选择逃避，而不是正面迎战。”

       “它不是场战争。”

       年轻人睁开眼睛，眼神里透着股悲伤。“我知道，但那是我第一次亲身经历这种事情，让我意识到，原来我们之间的关系也会变成人家的筹码。我一直以为……只是电影里老掉牙的剧情，现实里还玩这招也太低级了。”他伸出舌头，舔舔不再泛白的嘴唇，“不过我也太懦弱了，是吧？如果我能回到过去，我就会打醒那个幼稚的我，告诉他留下来，一起承担这个结果。”

 _你现在还可以跟我一起回去。_ Harry默默想到，他的视线投向沙发上的年轻人。

       “过去的事没必要去反悔，Eggsy。”他盯着对方的眼睛，真诚地说道。“我们改变不了过去，但是……”

       “下一句话你要是说‘未来尚未确定’，我就要怀疑你是不是在背剧本里的台词了。”Eggsy做了个鬼脸。

       “我的确是，”Harry忍不住温柔地笑了，“只不过忘记带上摄影师了。”

       他们又随意地聊了会儿，再没提起回去的事。Eggsy打开电视，搜索起肥皂剧来，Harry嗤之以鼻，直到年轻人告诉他今晚他可以住这里，他才停止冷着一张脸瞪着电视屏幕。

       “你也可以住附近的酒店，那儿条件比我这里好多了。”

       Eggsy是故意这么说的，他假装没听到，“我就住你房间。”

       “是的，Harry。”Eggsy吐吐舌头。

 

       半夜，他从梦中惊醒。

       梦里的年轻人果决地拒绝了他，他们甚至没能说上一句话，那男孩的身影就忽然从红场上消失了。

       Harry瞪大双眼，在黑暗中他的其它感官变得十分敏感，他听到雨声，屋外又开始下雨了。房间里有点冷，但是他不想穿西装外套，就从Eggsy丢在一边的衣服堆里随意抓了件披上，然后走出卧室。出乎意料，厨房的灯亮着。年轻人此时背对着他，暖黄色的灯光映在白色短袖上。Harry静悄悄地走过去，一边偷偷欣赏着对方藏在衣服下突起的肩胛骨。

       显然，Eggsy没有意识到Harry的到来，他还是迷迷糊糊的，沙发睡得不舒服，他起来只是为了给自己倒点伏特加喝。

       Harry知道，他的头脑依旧清醒，但是，要怪就怪刚才那个梦好了。

       他比对方高，于是低下头，咬上年轻人肩窝处裸露在外的皮肤，引得对方发出一声吃惊的叫声。没等对方有任何实质性的动作，Harry就用手臂紧紧绕上男孩的腰身，双唇继续吮吸对方的皮肤。他用上了牙齿和舌头，一点点啃咬、舔舐，不给对方丝毫反抗的机会。他的鼻腔里充斥着和自己身上沐浴露一样的气味，这相同的气味让他尝到了曾经亲密的感觉。

       “Harry，”Eggsy呻吟着，毫无招架之力。他的双手胡乱抓住身后男人的手臂，身体微微颤抖着，他知道，他没办法拒绝他。

       Harry并没回应对方。他用下体缓慢地蹭着对方的后臀，一只手挣开了Eggsy的手，撩起那件宽松的白色T恤，尽管已经过去了两年，他还是清楚地记得对方全身上下的敏感点。

       终于，他不再用双唇去撩拨男孩的意志力，满意地看了眼他在Eggsy皮肤上留下的印记，Harry开始轻声在对方耳边吐出诱哄的言语。然而他知道，Eggsy也许并没有全部听进去，因为他的右手正玩弄着对方小巧的乳头，拇指与食指用恰到好处的力度揉搓着，年轻人不由自主地想往后退，然而这个动作却使得两人的身体贴得更紧了。

       “把你自己交给我，Eggsy。”他用沙哑的声音说道，半勃的性器已经顶在了对方股缝之间，他现在觉得年轻人身上那条运动裤特别恼人。

       Eggsy显然听到了这句话，他顺从地倚上来，金棕色头发蹭着Harry的下巴和脖子。“好孩子。”他吻了吻对方泛红的耳朵，左手此时也挣开了束缚，然后握住对方的手，引导着Eggsy，和他一起探入那条运动裤里。

       Harry始终掌握着主导权。男孩的情欲已经全然被唤醒，他的指头触碰到对方硬挺的阴茎，然后他们一并抚上那儿炽热的皮肤，上下搓动起来。怀里的年轻人颤抖得更加厉害了，在呻吟的间隙，他一遍又一遍喊着Harry的名字。身后的男人一边安抚般吻着年轻人的太阳穴，一边毫不留情地加快了动作，逼着对方不得不同时调整节奏。 _天啊，就是这样。_

       “操，” Eggsy就要到了，因为他的头更加紧靠着Harry的肩膀，全身肌肉开始绷紧。胸口和下体的双重刺激让所有理智如同被飓风席卷一般，然而他并不因此害怕，因为他全心全意信任着这名控制着他身体的男人。

       高潮来临时，Eggsy停止了思考，他射得一塌糊涂，两人的手和运动裤都为此遭殃。厨房里的时间仿佛都停止了，只剩下Eggsy重重的喘息声。

       好几分钟后，他终于恢复过来，侧过头，用虚弱的声音恳求，“吻我。”

       Harry知道，他也没办法拒绝他。

 

       Harry完全不知道在对方密集如雨的亲吻下两人是如何回到卧室的，他本来想将年轻人压进沙发，狠狠操开他。

       “润滑剂在床头柜里，”Eggsy捧住他的脸，责怪地瞪了他一眼。

       进到卧室，他立刻就把Eggsy压进床垫。房间里不再那么冷了，因为他身下有一具温暖无比的身体，完完全全光裸着。年轻人用双臂缠住他，往自己的方向带。Eggsy得意地吻上自己恋人的双唇，然后张开嘴，允许了对方舌头的进入。于此同时，他也张开双腿，令人熟悉的重量压上来，对方勃起的性器正顶着他的大腿。

       “Harry，”他万般不情愿地中断了这个吻，哑着嗓子说道：“要不要换个姿势？”

       Harry用疑惑的眼神看着他。

       他顿时红了双颊，不知道该如何表达。

       “我……”他咬着红肿的下唇，“很久没试过这个了，平时也只会用手指。”

       Harry的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，随即仿佛又明白了什么，那双漂亮的咖啡色眼睛此刻正赤裸裸地盯着他的脸。

       年轻人不得不偏过头，避开了对方的过于炙热的视线，口中却是自暴自弃般的坦诚。“是啦，我就是只想要你。”

       他感觉到Harry温暖的气息靠近他，轻柔地吻着他的脸颊，“Harry？”

       “但是我想看着你的脸，”他知道对方又在哄着他了，可惜他就是吃这一套。“我们可以慢慢来。”

       到底谁才是任性的那个家伙？Eggsy默默地翻了个白银，然而嘴里还是答应了对方。他翻身从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂和安全套，然后丢给对方，撅起了嘴巴。“那就帮我做好准备。”

       他的确是很长时间没有和别人做过了，但是，当年长男子涂着润滑剂的第一根手指探进来时，他没有任何不适。那一瞬间，他仿佛回到了眼前男人在伦敦的家，躺在主卧室柔软的床上，他熟知的事物包裹着他，甜蜜，又使人昏昏欲睡。他微微张开双唇，无助地轻声喘息，Harry并没有食言，因为他从来都是一名合格的绅士。他吻着Eggsy的侧脸和脖颈，用恋人间亲昵的话语安慰着他，让他不断放松，然后才添入了第二根手指。

       他觉得自己真的像是在演电影，虽然身体还躺着遥远国度不知名的小公寓里，心却已经跨越了一千五百多英里，飞回了伦敦那栋白色房子里。

       Harry的温柔与体贴一点点蚕食着他好不容易才竖起的防线，不过，他本来就有所犹豫了。在红场上见到这张他朝思暮想的面孔时，心脏就在胸腔里剧烈地跳着，他全身的力气在那一刹那仿佛都被抽走了。那人修长的手指撑开他的穴口，在他体内搅动，他不禁将双腿张得更开，小声地呻吟出来，竟然开始不耐烦地催促对方，“求你——Harry，快点进来……”

       “不想慢慢来了吗？”年长的男子咬着他的下唇，戏谑般说到。

 _操你的。_ 他一口反咬上对方的上唇，将他拉入一个深深的舌吻中，不顾一切追逐着彼此柔软又灵活的舌头。

       “我叫你快点就快点。”一吻之后，他喘着气说。

       Harry轻笑，立刻像服从命令一样，挤进了第三根手指。他能感觉到湿漉漉的润滑剂在自己的肠道里一点点融化，他难耐地收缩起后穴，不知羞耻地咬着对方的手指。“你完全可以承受更多的， _我的爱_ 。”

       这个称呼让Eggsy陷入了片刻的恍惚，忽然间，泪水完全不受控制地上涌。他用颤抖的声音，毫无自觉地重复了一遍，“我的爱。”

       “是的。”然后他完成了最后的准备工作，抽出手指，然后给自己硬挺多时的性器戴上安全套。“你一直都是。”

       “不论我之前让你多么失望？令你多么伤心欲绝？”

       滚烫的泪水已经顺着他的眼角下滑，无论怎么努力，他都不能隐藏自己强烈的悔意。

       “我都会原谅你。”

       然后他进入了他。

 

       那天夜晚，他们做了一遍又一遍，后来他甚至允许对方直接射进他体内，将他填得满满的。直到双方都都筋疲力尽时，Eggsy用双腿缠住对方的腰，在他耳边任性地说， _留下来，我想你留在里面，这样我就可以在醒来的第一时间里感觉到你。_

 

       火车包厢里，年轻人靠着他的肩膀睡着了，Harry对此毫无怨言，他趁着这个机会启动了眼镜的通讯功能。

       “Merlin，我找到他了。”

       “所以呢？”那边的首席技术官哼了一声，在教训那孩子的事上，Arthur什么时候失手过？“他回来也不再是Galahad了，这个代号早就让给别人了。”

       “还有一个。”Harry露出了玩味的笑容。“你知道的。”

       “老天爷，你这个——”Merlin忍不住咆哮，估计又会吓到其他技术部成员了。

       “Guinevere，”他吻了吻熟睡男孩的头顶。

 

       **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
